


Bringing Home Baby

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [61]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: After a sleepless night, Anakin brings Padmé and the new baby home from the hospital
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Bringing Home Baby

Anakin watched as his clock numbers switched from 2:29 to 2:30 AM. He sighed, sat up, punched his pillow, and turned his attention back to  _ Parks and Recreation.  _ His bedroom door clicked open, and Luke poked his head in the room. 

“Daddy? I can’t sleep,” he whispered. “Can I lay in here?” 

“Yeah, come on, buddy. I can’t sleep either,” Anakin admitted, patting his bed. “Why can’t you sleep?” 

“Mommy is still in the hospible with Jim, and I can’t sleep without Mommy here.” Luke pressed his head against his father’s collar bone. “Why can’t you sleep?”

“Because Mommy isn’t here. It’s colder without Mommy sleeping next to me. How about we roll over and just listen to TV?” Anakin flipped onto his belly, sticking one arm underneath the pillow and looking at Luke. Threepio trotted down the hallway, nudging the door all the way open and laying down at the foot of Anakin’s bed. 

“Threepio misses Momma, too.” 

“I guess he does, but she’s coming home tomorrow, so we should be able to sleep better tomorrow night.” Luke wiggled around, getting himself comfortable on Anakin’s chest.

“Why did momma have to spend two nights in the hosible?” Luke asked, his eyes drooping closed. 

“Because her belly hurts, so they wanted to make sure that she’s healed enough to come home to us.” Anakin felt his own eyes start to grow heavy.

“Why does Mommy’s belly hurt?” Anakin sighed, it was too early in the morning to discuss the intricacies of childbirth with his four-year-old. 

“I don’t know, Mommy can explain it when she gets home today.” Luke sighed, resting his head next to Anakin’s on the pillow, rolling off of his father and putting his back against his chest. “Good night, dad. Love you.”

“Love you, too, buddy.” Luke drifted off, snoring softly like his mother. Anakin continued to lay awake, switching the channel from Parks and Rec to Brooklyn Nine-Nine. He was half asleep when another blonde head made her appearance. 

“Daddy? I can’t sleep,” Julie said, “why do I have to sleep in the same room as Leia? She snores too loud.”

Anakin rolled his eyes. It was not the hour to have this argument. “Julie, it’s only until Papa, and I get Jim’s room painted. We’re almost done, I promise. Jim came a little earlier than we expected.” Julie rolled her eyes at him. “Come on, you can lay in here with Luke and me.” Julie lay back on Padmé’s side of the bed, snuggling up next to her brother. “Good night, JuJuBee.” 

“Good night, Daddy.” Julie fell asleep quickly, as well. Anakin rolled back over, watching his children sleep. He committed the picture to memory. His son sleeping next to his sister, Luke’s right arm thrown over Julie and his left pillowing his head. The third set of footsteps sprinted down the hallway, and Anakin sighed again. 

“Daddy?” Leia asked, cautiously. 

“Let me guess, you can’t sleep either, Leia?” 

“Yeah,” she said bashfully, digging her toe in the ground. 

“Come on up, we can’t sleep either.” Leia climbed up next to him, pillowing her head on his chest like Padmé likes to do. 

“Why’s Mommy still at the doctor?” Leia asked, bringing her puppy up to rest next to Anakin’s head. 

“Because they had to do an operation to get the baby out of her belly.”

“Why?” 

“Because he got stuck coming out the normal way,” Anakin explained, running his fingers up and down her back. “And the doctor wants to make sure her booboo healed properly, so I’m going to pick her up tomorrow.”

“And Jim?” 

“He’s coming home tomorrow, too.” Leia sighed, the sound of Anakin’s heartbeat lulling her back to sleep. 

“Dad?” 

“Yes, Leia?” 

“If I’m your princess, is Jim your prince?” 

“I don’t know. Do you want him to be a prince?”

“No,” Leia said, her eyes closing. “I want him to be in the brig.” 

“Where do you come up with this stuff, Leia? You’re too funny.” Anakin kissed her head as she fell asleep against him.

* * *

The next morning, Anakin got up when Julie rolled over and kicked him in the crotch. He untangled himself from Leia, stood, stretched, and tucked the children back into his bed. Threepio followed him out to the kitchen and whined until Anakin let him out. He poured himself a cup of coffee and brought the dog back in before filling Threepio’s bowl and starting to pull three bowls out of the cabinet for the kids’ breakfast. Luke got up first, moving slowly down the stairs. 

“Hey, big boy,” Anakin greeted, picking him up and kissing his cheek. “Did you sleep okay after you slept in my bed?” Luke nodded, curling his fist in Anakin’s t-shirt and resting his head on his shoulder. 

“Do you need to go potty?”

“Yeah.” 

“Okay, go on. Remember to wash your hands, mate.” Luke scampered off, and Anakin heard the sound of pee hitting the plastic training potty. The front door opened, and his mother called out her greetings.

“Hey, mom. Thanks for coming over to watch them. I was just about to make breakfast,” he muttered, hugging her close. 

“Oh, go sit down, I’ve got it.” 

“Hey, are we still using white on the walls upstairs?” Cliegg asked. 

“Yeah, Padmé didn’t leave me any other directions, so white will be fine. I can always repaint at some point.” Anakin said, looking around the corner into the bathroom to see if Luke needed help. “I’m going to go wake the girls and get dressed, let me know if you need anything.” Anakin dashed up the stairs and into his bedroom, grabbing the first pair of shorts and a clean t-shirt he saw. Leia shifted in her sleep, her puppy falling out of her hand and onto the floor. Julie opened her eyes first, waiving sleepily at Anakin and demanding to be picked up. 

“Hi, daddy,” she slurred, resting her head against his shoulder. 

“Good morning, honey. Are you ready to get up?” 

“No.” Anakin smiled and kissed her head. He carried her downstairs and set her in her high chair, which was just the chair part with the tray taken off so she could reach the table. He walked to the fridge to get Julie her sippy cup of watered-down apple juice. 

“Ani, what are you going to do when Jamie comes home and needs a high chair as well?” Shmi asked, scrambling some eggs for her grandkids. 

“First, his name is not Jamie,” Anakin corrected, “and second, it’s like you forgot we had twins first, mother. We have another high chair downstairs.” Shmi swatted him with the spatula. 

“Don’t sass me, mister. Were you raised in a barn?” 

“Yes.” Shmi hit him again, making Julie giggle. 

“Eres insufrible,” she swore in Spanish, rolling her eyes. 

“But you love me,” Anakin countered, kissing her cheek as he went back to the table to hand Julie her juice and eggs his mother made. “Eat, baby. Daddy didn’t cook these.” Julie picked up her fork, eating her breakfast sleepily. Leia came downstairs, holding onto the railing and clutching Buster in her free hand. 

“Morning, Daddy. Is Mommy coming home today?” She asked, scrambling up into her chair next to Luke. 

“Yeah, I’m going to go and pick her and James up, and then you guys can give her all the hugs and drawings and kisses that you want. Eat, Luke.” Shmi handed him a plate of eggs, and he leaned against the kitchen counter to eat them. 

“Go sit at the table! What are you a heathen?” Shmi scolded, smacking him with the dish towel and pushing him towards the table. 

“I have to leave in…oh crud, five minutes,” Anakin shot up from the table and pulled his shoes on. “I’ll eat when I get home, okay?” He grabbed his wallet, phone, keys, and a baseball cap, so the hospital staff didn’t have to see his messy hair. “I’ll see you guys in a few minutes, love you,” he kissed all the kids on their head, accepting a bite of eggs from Julie and ran out the door.

* * *

Anakin tried to keep the car ride home as smooth as possible, not wanting to jostle his wife’s sore stomach or his newborn son. He kept glancing back at them in the rearview mirror. 

“Eyes on the road, honey. We’re fine,” Padmé chided softly, her right finger held tightly in their son’s hand. Anakin blushed slightly and fixed his gaze straight ahead, occasionally glancing in his rearview. 

“Mom’s at home with the other three,” he yawned. “She came over in the pretense of helping Dad, but I think she just wants to hold the baby.” Padmé smiled. 

“Who doesn’t? He’s quite cuddly after all. Oh, look at that big yawn.” James opened his eyes and looked up at his mother, grizzling at her before closing his eyes again. “Reminds me of Leia, you know? How cuddly he is. Jimmy seems to like being held.” Anakin hummed as he swung the car smoothly into the driveway. 

“Doesn’t seem to like being held by Daddy much, does he?” 

“Yeah, but neither did Luke, remember?” He smiled, their oldest hated his father’s hold, but now he can’t get enough of Anakin. 

“Come on, love. We should go inside, there are three anxious children in there waiting to hold their little brother.” She took his hand, allowing him to help her out of the car, rubbing the tension from her back and shrugging the diaper bag over his shoulder. Padmé turned around to accept the car carrier from him. “No, no. I’ve got him, you shouldn’t be lifting heavy things.” 

“I want to help,” she protested, attempting to grab the flowers from the car. 

“People in hell want ice water. Go on in and sit down, please. I told you there are three terrors in there waiting for you.” Padmé sighed at him, looked him in the eye, and picked up the flower vase. 

“You can leave my clothes in here for now, but these are coming inside.” Anakin rolled his eyes and let her lead the way to the front door. As soon as it opened, three blurs slammed themselves into her legs. Padmé laughed and gently pushed them back. 

“Let me in, please. Daddy is right behind me with your brother. Beep beep beep.” Luke giggled at her. 

“Nah, mom, that’s what a truck says!” He wrapped himself around her leg again. “I missed you, Momma.” 

“I missed you, too, Bear. Let me go sit down, and I’ll introduce you to your brother,” Padmé bargained, sitting on the couch and picking the baby up out of his carrier. “Come on, don’t be shy. James, these are your big sisters, Leia and Julie, and that,” she gestured to Luke, “is your big brother, Luke. They’re gonna protect you.” 

Luke nodded, well accustomed to the role of a big brother already. Leia kept her eyes on the baby, looking at his face. “Maybe,” Julie said, staying close to Anakin, “if he doesn’t be as noisy as Timmy.” 

“Babe,” Anakin gasped, his brain connecting his nephew’s name with his son’s. “We can have our own Jimmy-Timmy Power Hour!” 

“Shush, Ani, Padmé scolded, “JujuBee, come and say hello, I’ll make sure he doesn’t bite you.” 

“Threepio go first,” Julie demanded, switching from Anakin’s leg to Shmi’s. Anakin picked their pup up and brought him closer to the new baby, letting Threepio sniff him and prove to Julie that the baby is alright. 

“No, don’t lick him! Is he okay, Threepio?” Anakin asked, and Threepio went to lick James again. “I think he’s alright, Julie. Threepio keeps wanting to lick him.”

“Can I hold him, Momma?” Leia asked, getting impatient with her sister. 

“Yes, come sit down next to Daddy. Anakin Michael, put that dog down if you’re gonna let him kiss you! He licks his butt!” Padmé said, making the kids giggle. Anakin smiled sheepishly, putting the dog back down and scratching him behind the ears. Leia sat next to Anakin, wiggling until she was all the way against the back of the couch.

“Okay, let daddy help you get him situated,” Padmé directed, handing the baby over to Anakin, who gently placed him in Leia’s arms. 

“He’s heavy,” Leia whispered, looking up at Anakin. 

“He weighs like seven pounds. You were a bit smaller than him, but not by much,” Anakin said, ruffling her hair. 

“Why?” 

“Because you had to share mommy’s belly with Luke, but Luke was closer to five and a half pounds,” Anakin explained. 

“Why?” Julie asked, edging closer to the baby in Leia’s arms. 

“Because he had LeLe sitting on him all the time!” Anakin laughed, holding his arms out for Julie to come to hug him. “Come have a look at him, okay? You don’t have to touch him.” Julie ran over to her father and jumped in his arms and hugged him tightly. Julie peered into Leia’s arms and looked at her baby brother. 

“Don’t like hims,” she declared, looking back at Anakin. Padmé glanced at her husband, nervously. She really didn’t want to go through the jealous phase again. 

“You’ll come around, I promise,” Anakin whispered, kissing Julie’s temple. “Mommy and I still love you, and Luke, and Leia just as much as before we had James, alright?” 

“Okay.” Julie looked at James again. “He’s still stinky, though.” Anakin laughed, his daughters were hilarious. He loved all of his kids, but especially his dramatic daughters. 


End file.
